undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Undertale Developers
This page is dedicated to all the people who helped develop Undertale. Please note that this page does not include Kickstarter backers. It is listed in the order of which the names appear in the True Pacifist credits, followed by the Neutral Ending credits. Toby Fox Toby Fox is the main developer and composer of Undertale. Before Undertale, he was best known for his contributions to the webcomic Homestuck and his 2009 Earthbound Halloween ROM Hack. He is represented in-game by the Annoying Dog. Temmie Chang Temmie Chang is the main artistic assistant of Undertale. Her contributions include concept art, the opening prologue sepia sequence, the sepia sequence when Asriel regains his memories, two and a half of the shops, some NPCs and overworld sprites, most of the tiles in Snowdin, Toriel's Home, and other pieces that were split with Toby.Temmie Chang's official Tumblr.UnderTale by Toby Fox — Kickstarter. Retrieved January 7, 2015 She is represented in game by Temmie. J.N. Wiedle J.N. Wiedle, also known as Jones, is a freelance cartoonist and comic artist based in Brooklyn, New York. Their webcomic, [http://helvetica.jnwiedle.com/ Helvetica,] which is centered on a skeleton named after the font Helvetica, is the inspiration behind the brothers Sans and Papyrus, both of which are named after fonts as well. * Papyrus (special inspiration) * Sans (special inspiration) * Undyne (fashion design) * Mettaton (special inspiration) Magnolia Porter Magnolia Porter is a freelance illustrator best known for her webcomic [https://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse.] She is credited as an assistant monster designer. Gigi D.G. [https://twitter.com/gigideegee Gigi D.G.,] formerly known as Peachifruit, is an artist responsible for the creation of the webcomic series Cucumber Quest and [https://gigidigi.itch.io/lady Lady of the Shard,] and the former webcomic Hiimdaisy. She provided extra art and testing for Undertale. Bob Sparker Bob Sparker from Tales from Electricopolis served as special inspiration for Mettaton. Sarah Sarah also served as special inspiration for Mettaton. Michelle Czajkowski Michelle Czajkowski is the author of the webcomic, [https://www.avasdemon.com/ Ava's Demon,] who guest designed Muffet. Kenju Kenju is the tileset artist for "Area 3" and "Area 4" and was also a "hyper tester.""Also I helped work on the game! Made some environmental graphics and tilesets here and there and even playtested it. It’s good!" - Kenju. September 15, 2015. Tumblr. Merrigo Merrigo is the main background artist for Undertale. The backgrounds that they have contributed to the game can be seen here. Chess Chess did extra art and testing. Clairevoire Clairevoire did extra art and testing. Easynam Easynam contributed with overworld art. Guzusuru [https://guzusuru.tumblr.com/ Angela "Guzusuru" Sham,] best known for their "A Lullaby for Gods" and "[S ACT 7"] animations for Homestuck, was an animation assistant. Everdraed Everdraed co-designed and helped create assets and animation for the Photoshop Flowey battle and created the release trailer for Undertale."I love this game so much, I made the trailer for it! I did so after being super impressed by the demo, and asking Toby if there was some way I could help out." - Everdread. September 15, 2015. Steam. Flashygoodness Flashygoodness provided programming help. Leon Arnott Leon Arnott provided programming help and was responsible for getting Undertale ported to Mac OS X."Additionally, the Undertale demo is now available for Macintosh!!! (Thanks to Leon Arnott for making this happen.)" - Toby Fox. June 23, 2013. Tumblr. Mike Reid Mike Reid guest designed Glyde."I was given the opportunity (through Kickstarter) to submit a design for the monster in the game and I’m incredibly proud to have it included." - Mike Reid. September 16, 2015. Tumblr. de:Undertale-Entwickler fr:Développeurs Undertale ja:Undertaleの開発者たち pl:Deweloperzy Undertale ru:Разработчики Undertale Category:Real World